Winter in Tokyo
by Carcrasher88
Summary: One year after "E-Street Shakeup", the Mikey and his gang, along with CC, seem to be finally living the good life. But, they don't realize, that problems from the past are about to rise again. How will they deal with the return of their worst enemy? R&R!


"Winter in Tokyo"

**Here's my newest story. It takes place about a year after the last one. You'll enjoy it. It's been a long time, and my computer went and got infected with viruses. It was out of commission for at least half a year...**

**(Note: Read my story "E-Street Shakeup" first.)**

It was a frantic day at the Lilymu Studio. The gang was trying to get the place ready for that night's party. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

The studio was overflowing with decorations and the smell of holiday cookies and other food.

There was a big tree in the corner. Most of the gang was decorating the tree. Well...all but one...

"Where the heck is Mikey?" Lily screamed, dropping a glass ornament.

"I thought you knew?" Guano asked.

"What do you take me for? His keeper?" she responded

"I don't know!"

Outside, Mikey and CC pulled up in Mikey's Silverado Z71.

"Well, I just ended up telling them that I had just had my shoes cleaned. That's the story." Mikey told CC as they walked in.

"Where have you been? We've been here all day waiting for you while you goofed off." Lily yelled at Mikey.

"Chillax! I was picking up some...things." Mikey responded.

"Yeah. Things..." CC added.

"What kind of things?" Lily said.

"It's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow." CC responded.

"It should be worth the wait. Now, can we get back to work now?" Guano responded. (crash) "Gonard, do I have to get someone else to put the star on the tree?"

"No. It's just a tough task, is all." he responded. He tried to put it on again, but this time, he almost knocked the whole tree over.

"I'll do it." CC grabbed the star and easily put it on top. "There."

"Thanks, CC. Now the tree's all done." Mikey responded.

Lily turned Gonard, who was lying on the floor.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Why don't you just get another sandwich?" Lily stated.

"Can't you lay it easy on him?" Guano asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just very frustrated today." she responded.

"What's wrong?" Gonard asked.

"Ozu has been bugging me about getting this party set up absolutely PERFECT!" Lily responded.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense to be frustrated about that." CC responded. "By the way, aren't you guys missing someone?"

"Yeah. Mitsuki's up in her room in the towers. She kept telling me she wanted some alone time today." Lily responded.

"Yeah, I think it has to do with one of her school friends." Guano added.

"Well, maybe I'll head up there and see what's up. I'll meet up with you guys later." CC said before walking out.

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe this is happening. One of my best friends is coming back to town, and for the holidays too." Mitsuki was talking to herself in the mirror.

"Hey, I heard there was a leak in the bathroom, and wanted to check it out!" CC said in a deep voice as he randomly walked in. Noticing there was another voice, Mitsuki turned around.

"Oh, hey, CC! What brings you up here?." Mitsuki asked.

"I was told something was going on. You want to talk about it?" CC asked.

"Absolutely. I have a friend from high school, she was an exchange student from America. Her name is Cheri. She's coming back to Japan for the holidays, and she's a huge fan of the show, and saved up money for the trip here." she responded.

"Really?" He sat down on a chair.

"Yes. She'll be here tomorrow, actually."

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, she's arriving in the morning. I'll introduce you to her first."

"Thanks, let's head back to the studio. The others are probably waiting for us."

"Right."

Back at the studio...

The rest of the gang was putting the finishing touches on the party when CC walked back into the studio with Mitsuki tagging along.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" CC said.

"So, you finally decided to come out of there. That's good." Lily said to Mitsuki as she walked over.

"Yeah, CC and I had a little conversation. You'll find out the details soon." Mitsuki responded.

"How long do I have to wait?" Lily asked.

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow." Mitsuki stated.

"You can't tell us at all?" she responded

"No, like I said, You'll have to wait."

"Well, we better get ready for the party!"

That night, at the party...

"Wow! I've never seen so many celebrities in one place!" CC said, astounded.

"Yeah, a lot of them come every year. It's one of the biggest parties in the city!" Guano responded.

CC was sitting on a crate, watching the people passing by.

There was even live music! CC went towards the stage that was set up, to see who was performing. He found out that LCD Soundsystem was hired to play that night. CC was excited.

The performance went off without a hitch, and the party finally wound down.

The next morning...

The gang headed to the studio to see what was waiting for them under the big tree. The first thing that Mikey noticed was a small box on the tree. He picked it up, opened it and found a key inside. He looked at the key closely. There was a Nissan logo on it. The key was attached to a remote. That meant his gift had keyless entry. He would wait for every other gift to be opened before heading outside to check out his gift. He opened the others. Among them were a new TV, high-top basketball shoes, video games, DVDs and CDs, and...a sandwich. But, Mikey's other best gift was yet to come.

"Mikey! Come here!" He heard someone calling him. He looked to find Mitsuki standing near at the door. Mikey walked over.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You get everything you asked for this year?" she asked back.

"I think." Mikey responded.

"I got one more thing for you. Look up."

Mikey looked up, and saw just the doorway (he was supposed to look at the ceiling, but only looked up with his eyes, not his head). But, before he could look back down, he felt something pressing up against his lips. When he looked forward, he saw that it was Mitsuki, who had gone ahead and gave him a kiss on the lips. His eyes started to close, and he reached out and pulled her close. He had realized that this was her gift to him. When they pulled away, everyone was looking at them, like they have been lately when this kind of thing happened...

Mitsuki looked straight into Mikey's eyes and said...

"I love you, Mikey. Merry Christmas."

"Thanks. This is the best present I got today." Mikey responded.

The rest of the gang finished opening their presents.

First, Lily received a high-end hair styling kit from Mitsuki. A mixed assortment of 80's CDs from Mikey, and...a sandwich from Gonard.

Gonard received a book of 1000 famous American Sandwich recipes from Mikey, a lifetime membership to the Sandwich-of-the-Month Club from Lily, and lifetime free sandwiches from the local sub shop.

Basically, Guano received a bunch of little random things. Bag of balloons, box of cereal, plastic bucket, etc...

Then, Mitsuki tapped Mikey on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mikey. Let's go see what that key is for, shall we?" Mitsuki asked him.

"Ok." He grabbed her hand and they walked outside. Waiting for Mikey was a brand new Nissan Skyline 370GT AWD sedan. He pressed the "unlock" button on the remote, and the doors unlocked. Mikey got behind the wheel on the right, and Mitsuki on the left. They started the car and took it for a little test drive. The others waved them on as they drove down the street.

Later that afternoon...

Mikey was in his room, watching one of the movies he got as a present. He got a bunch of DVDs from his parents back home. He pulled out one, The Italian Job, and watched it. Then, Mitsuki walked in, and sat next to her boyfriend. The rest of the gang came in and watched as well.

When the movie was over, everyone decided to go to their own rooms, except Mikey and Mitsuki, who decided to take another spin in the Skyline.

On the road...

"Hey, Mikey?" Mitsuki asked.

"What?"

"I almost forgot to tell you, this car was another gift I got for you."

"Really? The car too?" Mikey responded.

Mitsuki nodded.

"Wow. This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Let's go back to the towers. I need to pick CC up so we can pick up something else that I ordered for him." Mitsuki stated.

"Ok."

Back at the towers...

CC was waiting outside, all bundled up waiting for Mitsuki to take him to meet her school friend.

Then, the Skyline pulled up.

(horn honks)

"Nice car! What is it, a rental?" CC asked.

"No, she bought it for me." Mikey responded.

"No way! A 370GT?" CC exclaimed.

"Absolutely. You want a ride?" Mikey asked.

"Heck yeah!"

CC got in the car and they drove off.

They pulled up to the largest store in the downtown region. They all got out.

"Ok, We're going to get what we came for. You wait right here, we'll be right back." Mitsuki stated.

"You got it."

So, with that, CC and Mitsuki walked into the store, where they immediately found who they were looking for. She was about 6' 1", deep red hair, wearing a red top and blue jeans.

"So, Mitsuki, who's this? One of your cast mates?" she asked.

"No, Cheri. This is one of my friends, who was brought here from the US thanks to one of them."

"Hi. Name's CC." CC stated.

"Nice to meet you. Where's our ride?"

"It's outside. I just need to pick up something here first. You two wait here while I get it. Ok?" Mitsuki stated.

"Definitely." The other two said in unison.

With that, Mitsuki went upstairs to pick up her gift for CC. She ordered it special, and it was already gift wrapped.

Meanwhile...

"So, CC. Where are you from?" Cheri asked.

"Paradise City. West Coast. You get the point." CC responded.

"I'm from a small town in a county of Seacrest. Maybe you've heard about it?"

"I've been to Seacrest County. It's about...40-50 miles north. Which part are you from?"

"Fairview. My father works in the local car dealership, my mother is a teacher at Fairview High, which is my original school before the transfer program."

"That's pretty cool. It really is...oh, looks like we're outta here." CC stated as Mitsuki returned, ready to go. "What did you get?"

"You'll see soon."

A few minutes later...

The four of them were joined in CC's room by the others, waiting to see what CC had received...

There was a big bag full of wrapped items. After everything was opened, they all saw that CC had hit the jackpot. Although there's hardly any support for it in Japan, there was a JDM Xbox 360 w/ 250GB hard drive, with 4 controllers, headsets, Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit, Forza 3 Ultimate Collection, Red Dead Redemption, and a bunch of other games, but one thing stood out from everything...the one 360 accessory that has been a HIT in America and Europe, the Kinect motion sensor, complete with practically every game currently available.

CC was speechless.

"We decided to get this for you, because you've been here for a year, and we wanted to get you something special, so we all pitched in and got all this for you." Mitsuki stated.

"Yeah, this is the least we could have done for us all in the last year. But there's more." Mikey added. "Follow us."

So, CC did just that. They went to a building next to the studio.

"So, you're probably wondering why we're here. Open the door." Mikey stated.

So, CC did that, too. Inside, there were the cars that the gang owns. The Micra, the 2 Rolls-Royces, the Skyline, Fuga, 2 Crowns, Escalade, Silverado, RX-7, Harrier, Cube, GT500, and all of the drift cars that Vaughn Gittin JR gave them. But, there were a bunch of others, too...

"Holy cow!" was all CC could say.

There was a blue 2011 Porsche Cayenne, a Nissan Xterra Pro-4X (imported), Lexus RX450h, Nissan GT-R Spec V R35, Hyundai Eqqus (imported), Volkswagen Golf R (imported), and his own Rolls-Royce Phantom.

"What do you think?" Mikey asked.

"This is AWESOME! There's a whole bunch of cars in here, these ones over here are for me?" CC asked.

"Yes. They are. I got myself an Xterra, too." Mikey responded.

"You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for. Thank you SO MUCH!"

"Well, I bought the Xterra and the Golf R, Mitsuki got the GT-R and RX, Lily bought the Hyundai and Lexus, and Ozu got you the Rolls and Porsche."

Then, a taxi pulled up. A familiar face stepped out.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" It was Bruce.

"Welcome back." Mikey stated.

"Thanks, and Merry Christmas, too." Then, Bruce handed everyone a box. Inside, were a bunch of CDs. "That's every album I've ever recorded. Enjoy."

"Thanks." CC responded.

Then, through the other side of the storage garage, came a loud revving Ford Fiesta. The car was covered in a Rockstar energy drink paintjob, and it stopped in front of the gang. The driver stepped out. He was a dark haired guy, about 37 years old. He walked up to the others.

"Hey, I'm looking for a guy named CC. You guys see him around here?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's me. Welcome to Japan." CC stated as he walked forward.

"I've been here before, but it was mainly for competition. This time, I came for normal fun, and heard you guys have an open room in your tower, am I right?"

"Yeah. You're welcome to stay as long as you like." Then, CC turned around. "Guys, I'd like you to meet 3-time X Games Gold medalist, 2-time Formula Drift champion, Top Gear USA host, and the man who beat Ken Block at his own game, Tanner Foust."

"Thanks for the detailed introduction, CC."

"No problem. I'm a radio DJ, introductions are my specialty!"

"So, that's my introduction, now let me introduce the car. This is a custom built Ford Fiesta. It runs about 550-600 horsepower, AWD, and it's very light. I'd say about under 2,300 pounds, at least. It's wicked fast." Tanner stated, in detail.

"Wow, last year we had a racer in a Mustang show up, now a Fiesta. What's next? Someone gonna show up in a racing F-150?" Mikey asked.

"Who knows?" CC responded.

Then, a very familiar GT-R R35 pulls up.

"Guys, I got bad news." It was Erik Estrada again.

"What is it?" CC asked.

"That nutcase mailbox got out again. We don't know where he went, but he couldn't have gone far, if you guys are still here. I'll stick around, in case he shows up."

"Thanks, Erik. Every time he gets out, the situation becomes more dangerous. He's like a Japanese, mailbox version of a certain famous video game villain."

"Who, Egg-for-brains?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah. Eggman. He's smart and stupid at the same time. 'F' is no different, just not...fat." CC responds.

"Gotcha."

"Uh...what are you guys talking about?" Tanner asked, curiously wondering what was going on.

"It's a long story. Let's head inside and we'll tell you." CC stated.

Inside...

"So, here's the deal. 'F' was a leader of an infiltration/espionage agency that ended up going against the law." Erik started to explain. "When that failed, he turned to the Tokyo Criminal Underground and the Black Market. 2 years ago, he found a perfect opening to restart his agency, gathering up all the former agents he could get. Most of them agreed to come back. Except one. The Tokyo police were able to get hold of his files of this one person, who just so happens to be one of us."

"And, that would be who?" Tanner asked.

"That would be me." Mitsuki spoke up.

"Yes, and this is his her file. She was the agency's top agent. Codename: 'M'. When we shut down their operations, she paid a fee, and we cleared her of all former hostile actions, on one condition..." Erik added.

"I had to find a normal job, and prove that I could be a 'Good Samaritan'. Which I was exceedingly successful at. I was 16 when I joined, thinking it was a good cause, until 'F' turned on the government, and went rogue. That's when things went downhill." Mitsuki explained.

"He was brought up on corruption charges in the summer of 2008, and for unlawful transactions charges in February 2009." Erik continued.

"Ever since, he's been after me, promising harm to those I cared about, especially Mikey, when he found out that it was one of my weaknesses."

"In December of last year, he went on the attack here in this very building, but was foiled by Bruce, here. He tried again a few days after breaking out of the police station. This time, foiled by the gang, Bruce, me and my partner, Ronnie, and another musician, Joe Walsh, who was in town for a concert with Bruce the day before. It was quite the experience. I never saw anything this crazy in my life."

"I see. And he broke out again. Like I asked before, is there any way I can help?" Tanner asked.

"If we need a driver, we'll let you know." Erik stated.

"Ok. I'll be here for at least a week or two."

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna take that new Xterra out for a spin. Anyone want to join?" CC asked.

"I'll go." Bruce said.

"Me too." Erik stated. "Maybe we can head up to the mountains and see if there's any sign of 'F' up there."

"Same here." Lily added.

"That leaves one more seat in the truck. Cheri, you wanna go?" CC asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. Of course I want to go." she responded.

"Ok. You guys stick around here. We'll be back soon."

Everyone else nodded.

And, with that, CC, Erik, Lily, Bruce and Cheri headed off into the mountain range to inspect for clues.

Meanwhile...

That left Mikey, Mitsuki, Guano, Gonard and Tanner back at the towers.

"So, what got you into drifting and rallying, Tanner?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I originally started out as an amateur drifter and stunt double for movies. It was in '09 when I started in Rally America and the X Games. Then, gold medal after gold medal, it grew on me. And, as CC mentioned, earlier this month, I beat Ken Block in his own game.

It was the first annual "Gymkhana Grid" event, and it was the final round. It was his Fiesta against mine. In the first run, I scored a 1 second penalty for hitting a post or something, but I still won that one.

Run two was better, he ended up knocking out a barrel, which cost him the whole event, even though, I still would have barely won if it wasn't for the penalty. So, yes, that's how I beat Ken Block at his own game. It was quite an accomplishment, if you ask me." Tanner explained.

"Yeah. Definitely an amazing accomplishment. In fact, I bet you can beat him again." Mikey stated.

"We'll have to see next year. I guarantee Ken will want a rematch."

"Absolutely."

Meanwhile, up in the mountains...

The Xterra stops up near one of the peaks, and everyone gets out to inspect.

Then, behind them, a black Toyota Hilux pulls out of a cave, the gang finds it suspicious, especially with the bumper sticker that reads "Don't make me go 'postal' on you, sucka!".

"Guys, we need to follow that truck. Let's roll." CC states.

And, with that, they do so. They follow the truck back into the city, where it pulls into a warehouse a block from the studio. The doors shut behind it.

They head back to inform the others.

A few minutes later, they walk back into CC's room in the towers.

"Ok, we followed a truck with this bumper sticker on it..." CC showed them the picture of the Hilux's bumper.

"I see. That's a surefire sign." Mitsuki stated. "Where did it go?"

"A warehouse just a block south of the studio." Erik responded.

"That's even worse. They're right near us. They could strike at any moment." Mikey said, frantically.

"Calm down, we need to hit the freeway. Ok, Mikey, Mitsuki and Cheri, you're with me in the Xterra. Tanner, you take Guano in the Fiesta. Erik, you and Bruce, take your GT-R undercover unit. Lily, you and Gonard take that R33 that JR gave you.

"Alright!" Everyone else said in unison.

"Let's hit the freeway!"

Everyone got in their cars, and they hit the highway. Fortunately, CC knew exactly where he was going. And, from making a trip like this during the summer (of course, without this kind of dire situation...), Mikey knew where CC was going as well.

In front, leading the way, was the Xterra, with Tanner's Fiesta right behind. Then, the R33 was behind them, with Erik's R35 UCU (Undercover Unit) covering the back.

Within about 1 and a half hours (small traffic jam), they arrived in a very famous location in Japan. Nihonmatsu, Fukushima, Fukushima Prefecture, home of one of the world's most premier drifting courses...the Ebisu Circuit.

Fortunately, CC was granted full unlimited private access to the facilities, as the track's owner and founder, Nobushige Kumakubo, was out on vacation.

"So, this is our temporary hideout. Just promise me one thing...don't trash the place. Nobushige will kill me if you guys ruin his drifting sanctuary."

"Don't worry. We won't." Tanner stated.

"I know you won't, or Erik, or Bruce. It's the others I'm worried about. In the meanwhile, Tanner, how about you take me on a run around this place in your Fiesta?" CC asked.

"Sure. Let's roll."

Later that afternoon...

The gang was sitting in the stands near the start/finish line, while they were watching Tanner take on each of them one on one in drift races.

That night, everyone was tented out in a building built within the circuit, everyone in their own individual tent.

The next morning, Erik and CC went out in the GT-R R35 UCU to patrol the surrounding roads and highways.

They get passed on the main expressway by the exact same Hilux they saw yesterday. Inside, they saw just who they were trying to avoid...

The Hilux got off the next exit, which was the one to get to the Ebisu Circuit. Erik got on the police radio and called the others at the track.

"Hello? Anybody there? This is Erik, I need someone to pick up, I found the truck, it's headed your way."

"Ok, Erik. I'll get them out of here." A voice responded, it was Tanner.

"Ok. See to it that you do. 'He' is in the truck."

"That's even worse."

Back at the track...

"Ok, guys. It's time to get rolling, we've been found, and we need to get moving." Tanner stated.

"Great...just when I was getting ready to take another run around the track..." Mikey stated in disappointment.

"Ok, Mikey, you're with me in the Fiesta. Mitsuki, you take Cheri, Bruce and Guano in the Xterra, Lily and Gonard in the R33. Let's move out. (laughs) I've always wanted to say that at a time like this..."

Everyone hit the road, trying to get to the freeway back to Tokyo, without being spotted. Fortunately, they did...or so they thought...

Everybody met up on the freeway, and in the Xterra, the radio was blasting "Watercolour" by Pendulum.

The cars were running 4-wide on the highway (it was a 5 lane road), but went single file when they hit traffic, so Erik put the sirens on on his R35, and led the way through the snow that started falling quite heavily.

The Fiesta was second in line, with the R33 behind, and the Xterra on the tail end. Suddenly, the Xterra received a shove from behind...

"Guys, the truck is right behind us...and it's hitting the Xterra pretty hard..."

"Ok, that's not gonna fly with me. Erik, take this thing around back. I have a plan. We're half a mile from the exit that goes to the studio. There's a loop that takes you around downtown. I'm gonna get the Silverado, and Erik, you and I will catch up to the others, and I'll ram that Hilux into a snow bank on the way back towards the track Outside city limits. Got it?" CC explained.

"Absolutely. We're coming up on the exit. You guys keep going, we'll catch up soon."

Erik and CC went down the off-ramp and to the studio garage. When the car stopped, CC jumped out, got the Silverado, and put his trooper shades on.

CC followed Erik back on the freeway, and they caught back up in about 23 minutes.

"Ok, we're right behind you. Erik, put the sirens back on again. We need a clear path in front of us so we can get out of the city." CC said on the CB.

"Copy that, CC. Code 3, lights and sirens."

The vehicles finally reached city limits, and CC had the Hilux right where he wanted it. He gave a shove, and the truck slid right off of the highway, into a snow bank, as predicted.

All of the vehicles pulled to the left two lanes, and Erik blocked them from behind with his car, narrowing it down to 3 lanes.

The driver tried to get out of the Hilux, but CC kicked the door shut, in his face, forcing him back inside it.

"You guys aren't going anywhere. You're under arrest." CC saw the guys in the truck. They were definitely F's goons. But, the problem is...where was F? "Where's the boss, fellas?"

Then, a fleet of black Toyota Crowns pulled up and surrounded them from all sides.

"I'm right here, you fools. You're not getting away this time." A voice said, then the gang saw F fall out of one of the Crowns and right into the snow. "A little assistance here would be appreciated!" One of his guys picked him up, and brought him over to the gang. "So, you ran my truck off the road?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that, stamps-for-brains?" CC responded.

"That cost me over 7 million yen! It's very expensive!" F yelled.

"So what, we have a car collection that's more valuable." CC stated.

"Whatever...we'll let you go...on one condition."

"Yes?" CC said.

"I'll let you and your friends go, if you leave one behind, and I think you know who I want."

"You can't have her. She's not your's. Why don't you just ship yourself back to prison, where you belong?"

"How about we bargain it out?"

"What?"

"Give her to me, and I'll give you a Rolls-Royce."

"Got one."

"Bugatti Veyron?"

"Not gonna happen."

"Veyron Super Sports."

"In your dreams."

"I'll give you all of Japan."

"You're crazy."

"What about the world?"

"The world is not enough."

"Ok, don't be going 007 on me. You know I hate it when people do that to me. It's annoying. If I wanted to hear it, I'd go home and watch my 007 movie collection on Blu-Ray disc."

Then, CC turned the tables...

"How about this. You leave us alone, give me your 007 movie collection, your Hilux, go back to jail where you belong, and stay there, and I won't put that tin can suit in the crusher with you in it?"

"Wait? You'd put me in the car crusher, in this thing?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

"Ok, ok, just don't crush me alive, ok? You got a deal. Send the whole police force to get us, have the Imperial Palace judge our fate, just don't do that, ok?"

"Deal. Just one more thing..."

Then, CC walks up and smashes the mailbox with a metal baseball bat.

"Here's a lesson for you to learn...don't mess around with a guy in trooper shades. You hear me?" CC stated.

There's an agreeing moan from the mailbox.

The police arrived, and took F and all of his goons back to jail, an ultimate maximum security one, that's practically impossible to escape.

The next day...

The whole gang was hanging out in the studio, the Xterra and Hilux were both sent to the same shop CC got his Escalade repaired at.

"So, what are we going to do today, now that our troubles may finally be over?" CC asked.

"How about we go look around the stores in town, there should be some nice after-holiday sales going on." Mitsuki stated.

"Well, I promised Tanner that I'd take him to some of the dealers in this city, he's never been to the one's here, and we're gonna go take a look around." Mikey said.

"Sweet. I'm in. Let's get the Escalade."

And with that, they went to the garage and got in the Escalade, but they weren't alone. Neither Mikey or Tanner could get in the front passenger's seat...there was someone already in it. CC wasn't even in the Cadillac when he saw who it was...

"Sorry about the short notice, but I was not in the room at the time, and I was told that you were taking the Escalade around to some car dealers, and I wanted in." It was the new girl, Cheri.

"No problem, you're always welcome to hang out with us guys." CC stated.

"Thank you, CC. That's very kind of you do say that."

"Ok. Let's roll."

Back upstairs in the towers...

The rest of the gang was hanging out in the same room, Gonard and Guano were playing cards, Lily and Mitsuki were getting ready to take the Rolls-Royce out for some post-holiday shopping, Bruce decided to check out the guitar shop in the mall, Erik was in an online chat with some fellow CHP officers.

"Ok, what's it gonna be? Hit or stand?" Gonard asked Guano, who was looking over his cards. He had a 3 of spades and a King of Diamonds...13.

"Hmmm...hit me!" he responded.

He was dealt another card. It was a 7 of clubs...20 on the dot.

"I'll stay."

"Same here."

They both put down their cards. Gonard had a 4 of spades, a 6 of clubs, and an 8 of diamonds...18.

"Darn. You beat me by...(counts fingers...)...3! (cookoo clock noise in background)"

"How was it 3? I got 20. You got 18. That's 2, not 3."

"Really?"

"Duh..."

"Thanks."

Back with the others...

"So, where to first?" Tanner asked.

"I know a nice little importer of American automobiles. It's a Mitsui Partner, but sells more than just GM products." CC stated.

"Sounds good."

Soon, they were there. The lot was full of Dodges, Chevrolets, Lincolns, and more.

The showroom was full of American dealer posters, and the showroom floor had 6 cars on it. There was a bright yellow Ford Fiesta SES sedan, a blue Dodge Challenger SRT8, a green Chevrolet Camaro SS, a red Lincoln MKS AWD, a black Cadillac CTS-V coupe, and a silver Jeep Grand Cherokee.

Of course, Tanner would go straight to looking at the Fiesta, probably trying to get one he can drive here on a daily basis (of course, his car is not exactly street legal...). Mikey went straight for the SRT8, while Cheri was directly attracted to the CTS-V in the corner.

This gave CC a perfect opportunity to get away and make a phone call.

"Hello, how may I help you today, CC?" was the response from CC's personal operator.

"Get me the number of a Mr. Lewis."

"The same one you always talk about?"

"Yes, the very same."

"Ok. Give me a moment."

A moment later...

"I'm sending the number to your phone now."

"Thanks, Krystal. I owe you one."

"I know, have a nice day."

"You too."

Meanwhile...

"The one thing I hate about post-holiday sales, is that they always run out of my size on the clothes I actually want to buy. It drives me nuts." Lily exclaims.

"Why don't you just order them online?" Mitsuki asks.

"Do I look like I have the patience to wait for things to ship?"

"No, I'm just asking."

"Ok. Let's just get what we came here for, and get back home."

"Got it."

Back at the dealership...

"Ok, Mr. Foust, just sign on the specified lines, and put down your credit information, and you can drive home in your new Fiesta immediately." The salesman instructed Tanner.

"Ok."

Outside...

"...yes, that would be great. When can you get here?"

"Oh, I'd say I could be there by tonight. I'm currently in LA."

"That's great, see you soon."

"Goodbye."

Then, Mikey walked outside...

"Who was that?"

"Just a friend, he's coming to town tonight, he's staying about a month or so."

"Cool. Who is it?"

"You'll find out very soon."

"Ok. I just bought a car."

"That Challenger you were looking at?"

"No, the salesman showed me something better. Wanna see?"

"Definitely."

So, they walk over to the dealer's garage.

There, CC spots a blue '70 Challenger R/T 426.

"This it?"

"Yes, this is the car. A 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T 426 Street Hemi. It's only got 1,300 miles on it. Garage kept since '83. It's a gem, isnt it?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Later, that evening...

Everyone was hanging out in the studio, where CC gathered them for a reason they didn't know...yet...

"You guys are probably wondering why I gathered you all here to the studio."

Everyone nods.

"Well, wait no longer. I'd like you all to meet, the man responsible for the theme song of the ultra-famous "Back to the Future" films. With a multitude of hits, including multiple #1's...here he is...Huey Lewis!" CC explained.

Then, he walks out from the other part of the studio.

"Hey everyone. It's good to be here."

"Ok, we currently have...(counts)...4 big time celebrities here. This isn't a new record, but it's quite something when you think about it." Mikey stated.

"True. A race car driver, 2 musicians, and a TV star. Talk about a group. This will most certainly be fun." CC responded.

The next day...

It was a very quiet morning all around Tokyo and it's surrounding prefectures. A few more inches of snow fell, and the first one awake was CC, who was already sitting around watching the news.

"Yesterday, a major development in the case of the rogue leader of a former government agency that had been disconnected from the Japanese government because of actions that went against the code of that type of agency. For years, an on and off wild goose chase may have finally come to an end for good.

Yesterday, on the Freeway just north of city limits, the rogue leader, known only as 'F', along with multiple members of his operations, were captured after being stopped by an uncanny group of heroes. Those responsible include the cast of the most popular show in all of Japan, a local radio DJ, world famous race car driver Tanner Foust, former CHiPs star Erik Estrada and Legendary singer and songwriter Bruce Springsteen.

Most of the group was unavailable for interviews, except for Foust and CrashFM Tokyo DJ CC. Here's what they had to say..."

"Well, they have been chasing us for a number of years. They seemed to have their cards dealt in their favor at the start, but we always find a way to beat them." CC stated to the reporter.

"Yeah, CC and Erik pulled out of the chase for a short period of time, but CC came back with a truck, using it to run the Hilux that was chasing us off the road. F's goons showed up, but CC prevailed by threatening to crush him in the mailbox with a high-grade automobile compactor. He immediately gave up, and that's when the cops arrived." Tanner added.

"Well, there you have it, we will have live coverage of the judgment as passed down by the Imperial Palace this afternoon.

And now, for the weather..."

"Well, we received another few inches of snow overnight, high temperature today is only expected to be -140 C. Here's the traffic..."

"Well, we have an accident downtown causing some delays, and a multi-car pileup on the freeway above the fish market, causing major delays. Other than that, things are pretty clear now, keep it safe out there, everybody."

After CC made his breakfast, he sat on his couch again, and noticed something on his bed. There was a shape on there, under the covers. He removed the covers.

"(yawns) What time is it?" It was Cheri.

"Cheri, did you sleep here all night?" CC asked, confused.

"Well, I saw the door open last night, you were sleeping, so I decided to join you." she responded, her face a light shade of red.

"Well, you should have let me know. You could have woke me up and asked me if you could stay the night. I would have said yes."

"I'm sorry. I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"Well, I don't think you got that part right..."

Just then, the door opens.

"Am I...interrupting something?" It was Mikey.

"No...not really. I found her sleeping in my bed with me. Awkward, isn't it?" CC responded.

"Yeah. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and bacon. Want some?"

"Sure. I've never had your pancakes before. They any good?" Mikey asked.

"You betcha! They're right on the counter."

A few minutes later...

"So, how did this come to be, CC?" Mikey asked, mouth full of pancakes.

"Well, you see..." CC started but was cut off...

"I saw his door open last night, and walked in. He was sleeping, and I thought I'd...join him." Cheri stated. "I thought it would be a pleasant surprise for him to see me there with him in the morning."

"Wow...I was not expecting that. I would have thought you were sleepwalking and ended up here unintentionally. This is very strange, if you ask me." Mikey responded.

"You calling me weird?"

"No, I'm just saying that this is a very strange situation that I wasn't expecting to hear about."

"Well, I've got my reasons. That's all I can say. I'll see you guys later..."

And with that, Cheri walks out of the room.

"Hey, CC?"

"What is it, Mikey?"

"I think that girl has a thing for you."

"Shut up..."

"W'ever."

Later, in the afternoon...

"So, why does swiss cheese have holes?" Mikey was asking Gonard about the mysteries of the food world.

"That one, I'm not sure about."

On the other side of the studio, CC was sitting on a crate, contemplating what happened earlier.

"Hey, CC, you ok?" a voice said.

CC looked and saw Mitsuki next to him.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"Mikey told me what happened this morning."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I don't think it's much of a big deal, although, you're right, she should have asked first."

"You're probably right. But it's only a one time thing. It's not happening again."

"What if she asks you this time?"

"I'm not sure if that'll work out well."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not sure..."

"I see. All those thoughts are running through your head, but you're not sure how to comprehend them, am I right?"

"You could say that."

"Well, if you need any help. Just ask me. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then, a yellow Ford Fiesta pulled up. The door opened, and Tanner stepped out.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Not much. Just thinking." CC replied.

"Thinking about what?"

"It's a long story. Not sure if I want to talk about it right now."

Then, CC got up and walked to the other garage, where he got in his Cayenne and drove off.

"Anyone else here want to explain what just happened? He doesn't seem like himself. Did something bad happen?" Tanner asked.

"Actually, no, but I can very well explain what's going on here." a voice spoke.

Everyone turned and saw Cheri standing there.

"You see...it all started last night, I was walking the halls, and I noticed that his door was open. I walked in, tried to wake him up, but he's a sound sleeper. So, I just decided to fall asleep right next to him, hoping he would be pleasantly surprised in the morning."

"Was he?" Tanner asked.

"Not exactly. He don't think he minded me being there, but I think it was the fact that I didn't ask. I guess I should have told him that I couldn't wake him up."

"Then, go tell him." Tanner suggested.

"Yeah. Take my Challenger." Mikey said, tossing her the key. "Just be careful. One, he's driving a Cayenne Turbo, so you might have a hard time catching him on the freeway, if he picks up pace. Two, it's still snowing out, so the roads could still be dangerous. Three, don't damage my car. It's a classic."

Meanwhile...

"Yeah. I'm not sure what to do. I just want to get away for a little." CC stated. He picked up Bruce, Huey and Guano (since the filming was done for the day...) before heading out to Ebisu. He decided to test out that Axela of his on the track.

He was nearly there, when he got stuck at a red light. He looked behind, and noticed a familiar '70 Challenger. But, Mikey wasn't there at all. Someone else was driving...

"Great. Just what I need right now..." CC stated.

"What's wrong?" Guano asked.

"She's right behind me in that '70 Challenger."

"Why don't you just talk to her about it? Talking usually makes things better."

"I'm not sure, my mind's still not thinking straight..."

"I see. Let's just get to the track first and go from there, ok?"

"Ok."

Minutes later...

The Porsche arrived at Ebisu, parked in a garage and shut the door before she even found where they went.

"Ok, the door's locked, giving us a chance to debate what we should do before opening it up again." CC stated.

"Like I said, just talk to her about it." Guano stated.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"I don't know..."

"She's a nice girl. I'm sure the two of you can talk it over peacefully." Bruce added.

"Well, with a statement from 'The Boss', I guess I can't argue with that..." CC agreed.

"Well, that's settled. You go out there, find her, and talk it over." Guano said, ending the conversation.

CC opened the garage door, walked out and shut it again.

He found the Challenger, but she was nowhere to be found. It was very quiet.

"Hello?" CC called out.

No answer...

He walked around the track, hoping to find her. It took him 15 minutes, but he finally found her sitting in the stands of one of the turns. She didn't look happy, but not mad at the same time. In fact, he could see the tears in her eyes, which could only mean one thing...

He walked up to her.

"Hey? You alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." she responded.

He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Your face seems to tell a different story."

"Ok. I admit it. I'm not fine. Ever since this morning."

"I understand. You made a little mistake with your plan, we do it all the time. It's one of the things that makes us human."

"But...you don't understand...there's one little detail I left out. I did try to wake you up, but you didn't respond. That's why I did what I did."

"Well, that changes everything, and I forgive you. Lets get you out of the freezing cold, ok?"

She nods, and they head back to the garage.

Before they head inside the garage...

"Wait..." Cheri says.

"What is it?" CC asks.

"There's one little thing I want you to know."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"The other day, when I first arrived, you were the first person I met. I saw you, and you seemed like a nice guy. In the next day or so, I was proven right. You're a helpful, caring guy. That's one of the things I really like about you."

"Is that so?"

"Actually...maybe 'like' isn't the proper word in this scenario..."

"What do you mean?" CC asked.

"Well, you see..."

Then, the garage door opens.

"Great! You found her! Let's head home, ok?" Guano said.

"Sure. Bruce, bring the Porsche back to the garage, ok?" CC asked, as he threw the key to him.

"Sure thing. You riding in the Challenger?"

"Yeah. We're still talking it over."

"Suits me. Let's roll."

The others got in the Porsche, while CC and Cheri got in the Challenger.

"We'll continue this conversation when we get home, ok?" CC asked.

"Sure thing."

And with that, they headed home.

That evening...

The gang was hanging out at Mikey's place, and Cheri decided to bring the conversation she was having with CC back up.

"Hey, CC?"

"Yeah?"

"We still didn't finish our little talk yet..."

"Um...right here?"

"No, we go back to your place, silly."

"Ok. Let's go."

So, they went to CC's room.

"Ok. What were you about to say earlier?"

"Well, I said that the word 'like' wasn't the correct term in this scenario."

"Well, then what is the proper term?" CC asked, confused.

"Allow me to demonstrate..." Cheri said, before grabbing CC by the shoulders, pulling him close, until they were inches apart.

"Um...I think I get your point, but..."

Then, CC was cut off when Cheri pressed her lips against his.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"You guys coming back soon? We're about to watch a movie." It was Mikey.

They broke the kiss, and CC responded...

"Yeah, we'll be right out."

A few minutes later...

"So, how did the talk go?" Mikey asked.

"Pretty good, actually. I'm not gonna waste time with the details." CC responded.

"That's ok, I guess."

"Hey, Mikey?" CC asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go somewhere with me. Don't tell anyone where we are when we get there, ok?"

"Got it."

"Let's take the Golf R. I haven't driven it yet."

"Cool. Let's roll."

So, the two of them get in the VW and drive to the same dealership the Challenger came from.

"Ok, I'm looking for something fast, exotic, and awesome." CC stated to Mikey.

"How about this?" Mikey stated.

They both looked, and couldn't believe what they saw...it was a 2 for 1 deal...buy a 2011 Shelby GT500 Super Snake, get an original 1967 model, free.

"I think we found the one...or...two, I guess." CC states.

"Sure, let's go with that. Who are they for, you?" Mikey asks.

"No, it's a secret."

"Ok."

So, CC bought the cars, and put the spare keys in his pocket, while the cars were sent to the garage.

2 hours later...

The gang was hanging out in Mikey's room still, when Mikey and CC returned.

Guano walked up to them.

"Where were you two?"

CC whispered in his ear...

"Oh, I got it."

Then, CC walked up to Cheri.

"Hey, could you come with me for a moment?" he asked her.

"Sure."

They walked outside of the room, and out to the garage.

"I've got a little surprise for you." CC stated.

"Really? You got me something?"

"Yes, I'd say it's quite special."

Then, they arrived at two gray shapes in the garage.

"Ok, you ready for this?" CC asked.

"I think I can handle it."

"Alright."

Then, CC pulled the covers off of both of them at the same time.

There was a brand new 2011 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Super Snake and a 1967 GT500KR.

CC walked back over and asked...

"So, what do you think?"

Then, all of the sudden, she falls backwards, but CC grabs her by the hand, to keep her from hitting the floor. He then pulls her back up, and pulls her close.

"You got these for me?" she asked.

"Yes, they're all yours..." CC responded. "...and so am I."

"Wow, I...don't know how to repay you for this. Thank you so much."

"Well, you'll figure that out sooner or later, but for now..."

Then, CC pulls her even closer, and repeats what she did for him earlier that day, pressing his lips to hers, both wrapping their arms around each other.

Meanwhile...

(Ok, now it's time for some comedy, folks. Get ready...)

Back in the towers, the rest of the gang was hanging out in Mikey's room.

"So, where exactly did they go?" Lily asked.

"Beats the heck outta me." Mikey responded.

"Yeah, sometimes I still wish I could do that..."

"As if I'm gonna let you do that..." Mitsuki stated.

"Ooh, showing a little backbone...impressive."

"Shut up."

"Guys, I think my sandwich is still warm, it's been in the fridge since 2 hours ago, and it's still not cold..." Gonard randomly stated.

"Let me see...you're wearing gloves (for what reason, I'll never know...), so you're not actually touching it." Lily stated after checking it herself. She then takes the gloves off of his hands, and puts the sandwich in his hands.

"Ok, that's much better."

Then, he randomly shoves the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing it whole!

Everyone just stared at him, until there was a knock on the door.

Lily walked over and opened it, and there, was CC, standing there, holding Cheri in his arms, off the ground, with her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, where have you been. You two look like you took a vacation to Vegas, and came back...a million dollars richer."

"Well, we didn't, but I sure feel as if I did..." Cheri responded, giving CC a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa, rewind it up here, did you just..." Lily was shocked...

"Oh, yeah I did."

"But that's nothing compared to what happened twice earlier today." CC added.

"So...the two of you are..."

CC and Cheri nod.

"Well, get in here then!"

They head in the room, where everyone stares at them. They sit down, and there's silence.

"What are you all silent for?"

"Well, we're just a little surprised, is all..." Lily stated.

"I'm not." Mikey responds.

"Me neither." Mitsuki says.

"Same here." Guano states.

"So, you three actually knew?" Lily was caught off guard with this one.

"Well, not exactly "knew", more like we were sure this would be the result, and we were right, apparently." Mikey mentioned.

"Yeah. It's official. I'm off the market." CC finally spoke up again.

"Well, that's great to know, considering I wasn't aware about this in the first place."

"Well, now you know." Cheri stated.

"I guess I owe it all to Guano and Bruce. They convinced me to talk to her about it, and that's how we ended up how we are now." CC added.

"Well, that's awesome, what do we do now?" Mikey responded.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna head to the shop, the Xterra and Hilux repairs are done, and I'm gonna go bring them to the garage, then I'm taking the Xterra up into the mountains. I'm only taking one person with me, and I've already made my decision."

"Yes. He's taking me with him, so we'll see you guys later." Cheri stated as they both got up and left the room."

"So, he decides to take his new girlfriend up to the mountains in his SUV. Makes sense to me." Mikey stated, after they left the room.

About an hour or so later, up in the mountains...

"You know what the best part of exploring a mountain range is, CC?" Cheri asked.

"What would that be?"

"Being able to just stand near the top, and admiring the beauty around you. Especially in the winter. There's just something so majestic about Japan in the winter."

"Wait until the spring. The sight of the cherry blossoms in the spring is beautiful."

"Actually, the proper term is "sakura". Here in Japan, it's used to symbolize many different things. It's a enduring metaphor of the fleeting nature of life, it's an omen of good luck, representing love, affection, spring. It's a major part of Japanese culture."

"Is that so?" CC asked, although he knew what she was talking about.

"Yes. Did you know, that in Big Timber, there's a small forest within a forest, filled with cherry trees?"

"Really? I never knew that, with all of the constant police chases in Seacrest."

"Yeah, it's a fun thing to watch in the spring. Maybe we'll go there someday."

"What do you mean? We take the gang to America, and show them Paradise City and Seacrest County?" CC asked.

"Definitely."

"I like that idea."

"Then it's settled. We head out this spring."

"Deal."

"Good."

1 hour later...

"You know what?" CC asked.

"What?"

"No matter what season it is, you'll always be my cherry blossom."

"That's so sweet of you, even though you still seem to forget that it's a sakura, not just a cherry blossom." Cheri corrected.

"Sorry. You'll always be my little spring sakura."

"That sounds SO much better, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. Let's head back, we've been here for nearly 2 hours, and I'm starting to freeze out here." CC stated.

"Ok, so am I."

On the way back, along the Jōban Expressway...

"CC, could we stop off one of the exits, we seem to be low on fuel..." Cheri points out.

"Good idea, it would be bad to get stranded out here."

They got off of the next exit, and headed to the nearest fueling station, the local Shell.

2 hours later...

The rest of the gang was relaxing in CC's room, except for one...

"Ok, guys. I just got off the phone, and tomorrow, I need CC's help setting up the course at Ebisu." Tanner stated, as he walked in.

He was referring to a rematch of the Gymkhana Grid final event, but at a different track.

Obviously, Ken Block would be there, but Tanner called on a few friends to get them interested in trying it out.

"So, who else is gonna be in it?" Mikey asked, curious about it.

"How would you like the chance to be in it?"

"I'd need a special setup car, of course."

"All taken care of." Tanner responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guys at Etnies hooked you up with a Fiesta like mine, and we've set you with a spot in the event."

"Who else is in it?"

"I've got guys from around the world, from all different types of motorsports!"

Tanner hands Mikey the list...

(as read on the list:)

Driver – Country – Car – Sponsors

Tanner Foust – USA – Ford Fiesta – Rockstar Energy Drink/Etnies

Mikey Simon – USA – Ford Fiesta – Etnies/Motegi Racing

Ken Block – USA – Ford Fiesta – Monster Energy/DC Shoe Co.

Travis Pastrana – USA – Scion tC – Red Bull/TRD

Nobushige Kumakubo – JPN – Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X MR – Team Orange/Juke's

Samuel Hübinette – SWE – Dodge Challenger SRT-8 – Dodge/Mopar

CC – USA – Mazda RX-7 FD – CrashFM Japan/Mazdaspeed

Rhys Millen – NZ – Hyundai Genesis Coupe – Red Bull/Hyundai

Kyle Busch – USA – Scion tC – NOS Energy Drink/TRD

Andy Lally – USA – Chevrolet Camaro SS – TRG/GM Performance

Vaughn Gittin JR – USA – Ford Mustang GT – Monster Energy/Falken Tires

AJ Allmendinger – USA – Ford Fiesta – Best Buy/Stanley Tools

Scott Pruett – USA – BMW M3 E92 – Target/BMW M-Sport

Ron Fellows – CAN – Chevrolet Camaro SS – Compuware/GM Performance

Ryan Hunter-Reay – USA – Porsche Cayman S – Spirit Jets/Porsche Intelligent Performance

Brad Keslowski – USA – Dodge Challenger SRT-8 – Discount Tire/Shell

Starting Bracket (after random drawing):

Keslowski (Dodge) vs. Millen (Hyundai)

Block (Ford) vs. Fellows (Chevrolet)

Lally (Chevrolet) vs. Pruett (BMW)

Hunter-Reay (Porsche) vs. Foust (Ford)

CC (Mazda) vs. Gittin (Ford)

Pastrana (Scion) vs. Kumakubo (Mitsubishi)

Simon (Ford) vs. Hübinette (Dodge)

Busch (Scion) vs. Allmendinger (Ford)

Then, the door opens, and CC and Cheri walk in.

"Where did you guys go? You look like popsicles, almost."

"We were stranded up on the Jōban Expressway, on the way back from the mountains, and the Xterra's transmission gave out. We were freezing cold, because the ignition was also messed up, so we couldn't even start the truck.

Now, mind you, neither have been touched since leaving the factory in Tennessee, so it was either the parts were faulty, or they just failed under the conditions, which I doubt is the case." CC explained.

"Wow, an Xterra gave out in cold weather? Has to be faulty parts." Mikey stated.

"Yeah. So, we gonna get the track ready tomorrow?" Tanner asked.

"Heck yeah, just let me warm up before I do anything else."

5 minutes later...

CC and Cheri were wrapped together in a thick blanket, watching TV with the rest of the gang.

"This is much better. Warn, cozy and relaxing." CC states.

"Hey, CC?" Mikey asks.

"'Sup?"

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure."

So, they head out of the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" CC asks.

"I just want to ask you, since you've been out and about with Cheri most of the time, have you ever told her that you love her?"

"Um..."

"You haven't, have you?"

"I guess I haven't..."

"Well, if that's the case..."

Then, Mikey randomly breaks out into song...

("Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel)

_Listen boy  
Don't want to see you let a good thing  
Slip away  
You know I don't like watching  
Anybody make the same mistakes  
I made_

She's a real nice girl  
And she's always there for you  
But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do

Listen boy  
I'm sure that you think you got it all  
Under control

You don't want somebody telling you  
The way to stay in someone's soul

You're a big boy now  
You'll never let her go  
But that's just the kind of thing  
She ought to know

Tell her about it  
Tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept  
That you're for real

Tell her about it  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her  
Let her know how much she means

Listen boy  
It's not automatically a certain guarantee  
To insure yourself  
You've got to provide communication constantly

When you love someone  
You're always insecure  
And there's only one good way  
To reassure

Tell her about it  
Let her know how much you care  
When she can't be with you  
Tell her you wish you were there  
Tell her about it  
Every day before you leave  
Pay her some attention  
Give her something to believe

Cause now and then  
She'll get to worrying  
Just because you haven't spoken  
For so long  
Though you may not have done anything  
Will that be a consolation when she's gone

Listen boy  
It's good information from a man  
Who's made mistakes  
Just a word or two that she gets from you  
Could be the difference that it makes

She's a trusting soul  
She's put her trust in you  
But a girl like that won't tell you  
What you should do

Tell her about it  
Tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason  
To accept that you're for real  
Tell her about it  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her  
Let her know how much she means

Tell her about it  
Tell her how you feel right now  
Tell her about it  
The girl don't want to wait too long  
You got to tell her about it  
Tell her now and you won't go wrong  
You got to tell her about it  
Before it gets too late  
You got to tell her about it  
You know the girl don't want  
To wait - you got to  
Tell her about it

"Well, does that help get the point across?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, but one thing...why that song? Did you make any kind of mistake like that in a relationship before?"

"Actually, yes. I did. Basically, I was 16, and I had this nice girlfriend, her name was Alexa. Pretty girl.

We started off pretty smooth, but then, during summer vacation, I wasn't able to get a hold of her. I was on family vacation in California.

When I went back to school, I learned that she had found someone new, all because I couldn't keep in touch.

I knew it wasn't my fault, but I still felt guilty for what had happened, because she left me for someone else.

Now, I'm with someone else, and I'm not making the same mistakes I had in the past. I always am in touch with Mitsuki, 24/7. That's one of the reasons our bond is so strong. You do the same with Cheri, and you'll be set for life.

Just tell her you love her every chance you get, always be there for her, and never, NEVER, stray away from her without contact for long periods of time. Got it?"

"Got it. In fact, I'm going to tell her that right now, even if everyone else is watching."

"'Atta boy, CC!"

So, they both walked into the room. Amazingly, no one heard anything that was said (or sung) outside that door.

"What were you guys talking about out there?" Cheri asked.

"Well, it's something I would like to talk to you about." CC responded.

"And what would that be?" Cheri asked, confused.

"Well, it's about something that hasn't been said, but will be said more often. Basically, Cheri, I love you. I always will."

"I love you too, CC."

Then, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips in front of everyone else.

All you could hear was...

"Awwww..." everyone else exclaimed.

So, the rest of the night, CC lied watching TV with Cheri on his shoulder, all the way until the fell asleep after heading back to their own rooms...

The next day...

The track was set, and the drivers were ready for the first ever "Gymkhana Grid: Ebisu Winter Special"

16 drivers, 12 Americans, 1 Japanese, 1 Swedish, 1 Canadian and one from New Zealand.

The field was set...

Foust, Block, Simon, Pastrana, CC, Kumakubo, Hunter-Reay, Fellows, Busch, Keslowski, Gittin, Hübinette, Allmendinger, Millen, Pruett.

Some of the world's best drivers were about to embark on history.

Never, in the history of this track, have such an elite and diverse selection of drivers been selected to run this type of event.

The track has about 16 corners (east circuit), and has been strategically set up for this event.

The cars will race one on one, around the course, making their way around the objects, if a car hits something, they will be penalized 1 second.

The driver with the fastest time, including penalties, will move on to the quarterfinals.

Prior to the event, each driver took 2 solo practice laps to get acquainted with the setup of both the track, and the cars. Final setup changes were made, and the event began.

As shown earlier, here's the first round lineup...

Keslowski (Dodge) vs. Millen (Hyundai)

Block (Ford) vs. Fellows (Chevrolet)

Lally (Chevrolet) vs. Pruett (BMW)

Hunter-Reay (Porsche) vs. Foust (Ford)

CC (Mazda) vs. Gittin (Ford)

Pastrana (Scion) vs. Kumakubo (Mitsubishi)

Simon (Ford) vs. Hübinette (Dodge)

Busch (Scion) vs. Allmendinger (Ford)

First up was Keslowski and Millen. American Muscle vs Korean Sports Car.

They both took off, with Keslowski picking up a 1 second lead. Millen quickly caught up as they reached the 720 turnstyle.

Keslowski made it through first, while Millen clipped the center barrel. Time-wise, Millen was already another second behind, meaning he'd need a 2 second lead to win.

As they made their way through the course, they arrived at the final stretch. No obstacles, just a drag race to the finish. Unfortunately, Millen couldn't catch up, and Brad took the win, and slot 1 in the quarterfinals.

(Later...)

...and that ends the first round, and here's how they'll line up for the quarterfinals...

Keslowski (Dodge) vs. Block (Ford)

Pruett (BMW) vs. Foust (Ford)

CC (Mazda) vs. Kumakubo (Mitsubishi)

Hübinette (Dodge) vs. Allmendinger (Ford)

The cars were lined up, and ready to roll.

First, was Brad Keslowski in his Dodge Challenger, against Ken Block's Ford Fiesta.

The run started out smooth, and made it all the way until turn 7, where a snow drift blew snow in the way of the drivers.

Keslowski took the inside, while Block's Fiesta slid outside, around the Dodge, but unfortunately, into the side of it.

Both cars spun out, where Block got stuck in the snow.

The judges ruled the accident in favor of Keslowski, giving him the win.

(later, again...)

The quarterfinals were over, and Block was eliminated, along with Pruett, Kumakubo (by a nose...) and Allmendinger.

So, it was down to the semifinals, and the names were randomly drawn again.

Keslowski (Dodge) vs. CC (Mazda)

Foust (Ford) vs. Hübinette (Dodge)

This was about to get interesting...

First, was Keslowski and CC. The run was smooth all the way through, both drivers flawlessly running the course, leaving it to a showdown on the final stretch.

They were neck and neck, down to the line, and...

It was nearly a tie, but Keslowski was barely edged out by CC's RX-7.

Now, it was Foust and Hübinette for the other spot.

The odds looked to be in Foust's favor, but anything could happen (Like in the quarterfinals, where Block could have beaten Keslowski, but was caught up in a crash that took him out.)

The cars were lined up, and the flag was flown.

They both headed around the track, through and around each obstacle, and things were good, until...

More snow on the track, making it harder to drive.

Fortunately, Foust's car didn't skip a beat, while Samuel only slowed down a tiny bit.

The Challenger was able to catch up on the last stretch, but it was too little, too late, as Foust took the win, knocking the other Dodge out of the match.

So, it came down to Ford vs. Mazda. Fiesta vs. RX-7. I-4, and AWD vs. Rotary and RWD. This, was the final race.

Both cars lined up at the start.

'Ok, this is it. The very last run. It's down to me and Foust. Winner takes all. Here we go.' CC thought to himself.

The green flag waved, and they were off. Foust's Fiesta handled the course perfectly, but so did the RX-7.

When they reached the final slalom, Foust's Fiesta gave out a bit, hitting a cone. That was a one second penalty, and was good for CC, who was still running flawlessly.

They drove through the final stretch, with CC holding a 1 second lead, and crossing the line first.

"Yeah! We did it!" CC yelled when he stopped the car.

Then, Tanner, who was already out of his car, walked to CC's window.

"Good run out there. Not sure what happened, but you beat me fair and square."

"Thanks. Those other guys were quite the competition. It was awesome."

Then, CC drove over to where everyone was gathered around to celebrate CC's win.

He got out of his car and was immediately met with a kiss from Cheri.

"That was amazing! You've gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Well, One of these days, I will. You have my word."

"Thank you."

Then, CC heard another voice speak behind him...

"That was some impressive driving out there. I haven't seen that kind of skill out of a first timer in years!" It was Ken Block.

"Well, thank you. That means a lot."

"No problem. Now that you know how things are for me usually, how about I spend a week or so with you guys? I haven't lived a more 'normal' life in so long." Ken stated.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. But it's gonna seem a little awkward to have your Fiesta in the same garage as Foust's Fiesta." CC responded.

"No problem, I'll park on the other end."

Everyone gets a laugh out of that one, even though he was serious.

Later on...

The gang was hanging out in the towers, as usual...

Everyone's watching TV, when CC gets a tap on the shoulder...

"CC, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Mitsuki asks him.

"Sure."

After they walk out of the room...

"I wonder what she wanted to talk to him about." Cheri asked.

"Beats me." Mikey responded.

Outside of the room...

"Ok, do you have any suggestions as to where I should take Mikey tonight? I'm hoping to finally go with him on an 'official' date, now that I seem to have the chance."

"Don't worry, I can help you with everything you need."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Well, how about getting it out of the way right now?"

"Ok, what do you want?"

"I get to join you guys, and bring Cheri with me. You know, like a double-date."

"You've got a deal. I'm gonna get ready. I suggest you do the same. I'm leaving in an hour or so."

"Got it."

5 minutes later...

"I'm gonna go see what they're up to." Mikey states, before walking out of the room.

He walks to CC's room, and knocks on the door.

"No one's there..."

So, he walks to Mitsuki's door. It was unlocked, so he just walked in, not expecting...

"(screams)"

When he walked in, he saw Mitsuki, undressed, with a red dress on the couch.

"Um...I'll just come back in a few minutes..."

He slams the door shut, and runs back towards his room, running face first into CC on the way.

"Oops, sorry about that..."

"No, it's my fault for not looking where I was going, I was checking my cell phone."

"Can I tell you something, without you telling anyone else, or freaking out about it?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you on it."

"Well, you see...I kind of walked in on Mitsuki...while she was changing..."

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't wearing...ANYTHING!"

"Nothing? Not even..."

Mikey shakes his head.

"Wow. I was not expecting to hear this..."

"I wasn't expecting to deal with any of this today...strangest day of my life...ever since we got home from the races..."

"Can't argue with that one."

Then, they walk back to Mikey's place.

About an hour later...

(knock on the door)

"I'll get it!" Mikey yells, running to the door. He opens it.

There, he saw Mitsuki, in the same red dress she wore when she finally told him she loved him.

"Hey. What's the big occasion?" Mikey asked, referring to her dress.

"Well, I was hoping we could go somewhere tonight. Maybe dinner, a movie..."

"Sure. I need to get ready, but I'll go."

Minutes later...

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting one thing?" CC stated.

"I don't think so..." Mikey responded.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh..."

"Mitsuki and I made a deal. She takes you, and I get to bring someone."

"Who are you taking with you?" Mikey asked.

"He's taking me." Another voice spoke. It was Cheri, who was wearing a shiny, light blue dress.

CC's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Wow, talk about beautiful." CC said to himself. He turned to Mikey and whispered. "We sure are lucky, aren't we?"

"We definitely are." Mikey whispered back.

So, they head downstairs, where they get into CC's Cadillac, and drive off...

Back upstairs...

"Anybody want to play cards?" Guano asks, holding his deck.

There were 7 of them left in the room. Ken, Tanner, Guano, Gonard, Lily, Bruce and Erik.

Everyone nodded, and the game began...

Back with the others...

The Cadillac pulled up to the Robo-Park, where the Escalade was placed.

The group then walked to a restaurant that CC had suggested...Huang Tin's (play on words: Hang Ten) All-You-Can-Eat Megabuffet.

They finally got to their table, and the conversation started.

"Let me be the first to tell you, Cheri, you look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous in that dress." CC stated.

"You're just too much, CC." Cheri responded, giggling.

"You're not the only one. Mitsuki, you look absolutely stunning in that outfit. A+ for sure." Mikey added.

"Well, you look very handsome in that suit, even more than usual, in fact." Mitsuki responded.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Cheri asked.

"I bet you Ken and Tanner are doing something in the studio with their Fiestas." CC stated.

In fact...whether they knew it or not, that's exactly what was going on...

The expansive studio was cleared out enough to set up an indoor drifting course. Ken and Tanner were taking turns giving some of the others drifting and gymkhana lessons.

Well...only three of them were getting lessons...

Bruce was sitting on a stack of tires, and Guano was too small to drive a normal car, and probably would have an anxiety attack in these 600 hp AWD beasts.

So, Lily, Gonard and Erik were getting lessons. All three were improving quite well. So well that...

"Hey, How about I take both of you on. Someone get Mikey's Fiesta. I want to see how I do against you two." Lily stated, challenging both Tanner and Ken.

"Ok, you've got a deal. Fastest individual run, including penalties, wins." Ken responds, always happy to take on a challenge, especially when it gives him a chance to finally beat Foust.

So, they drew straws. (Gonard, who's not even in this race, literally drew a straw...sticking out of a sandwich...on a plate...with chips...) Tanner won, getting the first run, Ken second, Lily last.

The course started with a straight run, with a small counterclockwise hairpin, followed by a s-shaped slalom, a clockwise hairpin, 720 turnstyle, and a final stretch to the finish.

Tanner made it through the first hairpin flawlessly, but slipped up on the slalom, fortunately not hitting anything. But, he did knock out a cone in the next hairpin.

The 720 turnstyle (720 rotation in a rectangular, barrier surrounded zone) was perfect, and Tanner made it back to the finish.

His time, with the 1 second penalty...45.61 seconds!

Ken went next, barely missing a cone in the first hairpin. He did hit one in the slalom, though. The rest of the run was flawless.

Ken's time, with penalty...48.35 seconds...he still can't seem to beat Foust...

Now, it was time for Lily to prove herself. The track was the enemy, her weapon...Mikey's Etnies Fiesta. It was time for her to see if her lessons were good enough for her to beat these two pros.

CC did it, maybe she can too...

Meanwhile, back with the others...

The quartet was enjoying their meals, and having a lot of fun enjoying them. I mean, two guys and two girls on a double date.

Mitsuki, the one who was always the shy one, with a dark past that she couldn't escape. Deeply in love with an orange-haired guy from Ohio. The one she had dreamed of spending the rest of her life with, ever since he arrived in Japan.

Sure, Mikey's a bit of a klutz, and can be an idiot sometimes. But, it just happened to be that good 'ole boy American charm, charisma, and sense of being that she fell for. Not just because he's Japan's #1 TV star.

She didn't care about that. She loved him for who he is. It's a love that'll never die, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

Cheri, a young girl from Seacrest County, born to a mother who is a teacher in her hometown, and a father who is the owner of Seacrest's premier auto retailer, who is a major gearhead, who taught all he knew about cars to his daughter.

Not to keep his legacy alive after he's gone, but because she was interested, and wanted to learn all she could.

Never would she have dreamed of meeting a guy that was as much of, or even more so, a gearhead as she was, and falling head over heels for him. Not to mention, they happen to be from the same area of the US, and he's a radio DJ, too!

In addition, these four have bonded together so well, that they all are part of one big, happy (dysfunctional, at times, but happy, nonetheless...) family.

Life couldn't get much better at this point...

Well, let's get back to the studio, to see how the race ends, shall we?

The first hairpin was flawlessly executed, along with the slalom. Lily also made it through the second hairpin.

Finally, there was the 720 turnstyle. She swung the car deep, and it stuck, making it around quickly. The final stretch was easy, and she made it across the line.

So, the result? Her time, the only penalty-free run...42.19 seconds!

Tanner was impressed, and Ken was astonished with the skill she possessed.

She got out of the car, and took off the helmet.

"That's the first time I've willingly put on a helmet in a LONG time, but it was well worth the fun I had. How'd I do?" she asked.

"42.19. You beat us both." Tanner stated.

"Sweet! I won! I could probably beat Mikey as well. Maybe I'll challenge him one of these days..." Lily responded, very satisfied with the result.

Meanwhile...

The foursome just finished their meals, and were heading to the only movie theater that plays movies from the past. The movie that CC chose? Well, that was...

"The Blues Brothers?" Mikey asked, confused.

"This place shows old movies, not new ones, and I chose this classic." CC responded.

"Isn't that the one where those two brothers that bring their band back together, in order to raise money to save the orphanage in Chicago?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes, in fact, it is." CC stated.

"Well, I haven't seen it yet, so I'm in."

"Me too, it's an American classic, I've seen it at least 20 times, but never saw it on the big screen." Cheri added.

"Well, let's go guys!" CC exclaimed.

And with that, they headed inside the theater...

2 hours later...

The gang had left the theater, and went back to the towers.

CC was standing in the hallway, looking out the window next to the door to his place.

"That was a lot of fun, CC. I hope we can do something like that again." Cheri stated from behind him.

"Well, I enjoyed it too. You're welcome. Also, you're welcome to stay with me anytime you want. Even tonight, if you'd like."

"Well, I'd say I have no choice to accept your offer. Can I tell you something?"

"What would that be?"

"Well, we've know that we love each other, but I just want to say. Whatever happens, no matter what you do, where ever you go, I'll be there for you, heart and soul, all the time. I just wanted you to know that."

"I promise I will be exactly the same way. I love you, my little spring sakura."

"That's so sweet."

Then, they pulled each other into a kiss.

The rest of the gang was already asleep, and CC and Cheri were the only ones still awake. That, though, was about to change...

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it took me a LONG time to finally get this finished.**

**This story is actually part of a three-part trilogy preview of my series of my continuation of a series that ended WAY too early.**

**Before the third part goes up, I will be posting the 'behind the scenes' of the first two. Look for "Reading in the Middle of the Lines: The Tokyo Winter Trilogy – Part 1/2" in the following weeks.**

**It's a collection of 'deleted scenes', background and info on what was supposed to be in the first two stories.**

**In addition, it will be a preview of the final part of the trilogy, "When the Final Snowflake Falls".**

**So, I guess that's it for this one.**

**To be honest, 45+ pages is a lot of work, and I didn't exactly have the time, or patience to divide it into chapters.**

**Most likely, "WTLSF" might not be in chapters either. Look for it to pop up sometime in March/April.**

**Until then, keep an eye out for the behind the scenes look at parts 1-2, coming soon!**

**Now, the credits/copyright info...**

**(yes, I know, there was none in the first story...)**

**Chevrolet, Cadillac and all related nameplates are registered trademarks of General Motors 2009-2010**

**All characters of the show, Kappa Mikey, and all related materials are not owned by the author, and this is just a look at what would happen if I ran the show...**

**Nissan and all related nameplates are registered trademarks of Nissan Motor Company, Ltd.**

**Rolls-Royce Motor Cars, is a wholly owned subsidiary of BMW Group (**

**Bayerische Motoren Werke AG)**

**Toyota, Lexus, and any related nameplates are registered trademarks of Toyota Motor Company.**

**The Xbox 360, Kinect, and all related names and designs are registered trademarks/patents of Microsoft Corporation.**

**Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) and Burnout Paradise (2008) are owned/published by Electronic Arts, and developed by Criterion Games - 2008-2010.**

**Forza Motorsport 3 is published by Microsoft Game Studios, and developed by Turn 10 Studios - 2009.**

**Red Dead Redemption is a Rockstar Games/Rockstar San Diego production - 2010.**

**Ford, any related nameplates are registered trademarks of Ford Motor Company.**

**The Shelby Mustang, Carroll Shelby, and all related nameplates are copyrights of Carroll Shelby International.**

**Dodge, SRT (Street and Racing Technology), and all related nameplates are registered trademarks of Chrysler Group.**

**Hyundai, and all related nameplates are registered trademarks of Hyundai Motor Company - 2010.**

**Mazda, the RX-7, and all other related nameplates are registered trademarks of Mazda Motor Corporation.**

**Porsche, the Cayenne and other related nameplates are registered trademarks of Porsche Automobil Holding SE, a majority shareholder of Volkswagen AG, parent company of the Volkswagen Group.**

**All other names, brands, nameplates and products within this literature are registered trademarks, copyrights and patents of their respective owners.**

**I do not own anything in this story, other than my 2 characters, CC and Cheri, and the storyline itself.**

**Unauthorized copying of this story is prohibited, permission to use any information of the basis of the story, or of the characters themselves is available on a limited basis.**

**© carcrasher88 Productions - 2010. All rights reserved.**


End file.
